Firearms often employ various safety devices to prevent the inadvertent and unexpected discharge of the firearm. For example, firearms typically employ passive trigger safeties that prevent the firearm from discharging due to inertia on the trigger in the event that e.g., the firearm is dropped.
Additionally, more active safeties (e.g., thumb safeties) may be utilized that require the user to disengage the safety prior to discharging the firearm. Unfortunately, such thumb safeties are often not ambidextrous and may not be properly supported within the frame of the firearm.